


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, autumn prompts are the best, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from two tumblr prompts that I combined into a two chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's prompt (which came from @elletromil and I fangirled the hell out): I don't know if you're accepting any prompt but if so, Harry and Eggsy walking in a park on a autumn day while drinking a pumpkin chai latte? And it would be windy and a bit cold, but Harry is okay because he got those gloves and Eggsy's hand holding his cup is okay but not the other, so Harry removes one glove and hold Eggsy's hand?
> 
> Second Chapter's prompt: Harry can't understand all the hypes about Pumpkin Spice Latte. Upon hearing that, Eggsy decides to give Harry a lesson

The wind is biting through the cardigan Harry’s wearing, the setting sun bringing the chill autumn temperature down lower.

Eggsy is still talking, mission talk isn’t for public spaces, but he can tell Harry all about the time he beat Roxy at sparring. To be fair to the young woman, she’s only been bested by Eggsy once and he will keep telling the story. In one hand, Eggsy holds a drink that Harry is relatively certain is just a liquefied pumpkin pie; the other waves through the air as he narrates.

Another breeze comes and Harry is glad of his warm gloves. Eggsy’s hand must be freezing. That won’t do; Eggsy is a Kingsman now and he should never be left wanting of anything ever again.

Before he can’t think the better of it, Harry removes his right glove and folds it into his pocket. In the next second, he grasps Eggsy’s gesticulating hand and holds it in his own.

Eggsy ceases talking (in itself a minor miracle) and turns to Harry.

“I don’t want your hand to be cold,” Harry says.

“That all?” Eggsy asks, his hand tightening around Harry’s as they walk, twisting until their fingers entwine.

Harry isn’t a fool; he knows how he should answer the question. But it’s not the truth and Harry is, when not on a mission, an honest man. “It isn’t, but the other reason can wait until we have returned to my home. A first kiss is not something to be shared with the world.”

Eggsy smiles, grins really as he sips his drink. “Don’t know how to avoid that; you’re already my world.”


	2. Sense

Harry has trained his senses to pick up the most minute details. Noting the slight extra sheen that denotes a wig or being able to count an unseen enemy’s footsteps have saved his life many times over.

Which is why he now knows that the drink Eggsy had been sipping has all the same spices one would find in a typical pumpkin pie recipe. Liquefied pumpkin pie poured into a cup and sold at exorbitant prices, Harry fails to see the appeal.

Until he is kissing the taste from Eggsy’s lips. With each swipe of his tongue around Eggsy’s he identifies a new spice. Nutmeg by his upper molar, cinnamon on the tip of his tongue, allspice along his cheek, ginger clinging to his upper lip, clove to his full, incredibly bite-able bottom one.

It is swiftly turning Harry into a fan of the Pumpkin Spice Latte.

With a gasp for air as he pulls back, Eggsy grins. “So, whatcha think?”

With a feigned nonchalance, Harry says, “Well, I’m afraid I can’t determine which is the drink and which is your own wonderful taste. I’m afraid I may have to keep testing it.”

Eggsy smiles. “Yes, must be very thorough, after all.”

Later that night, Harry learns the taste of Eggsy’s shoulders, the softness of the skin of his inner thigh, the smell of his sweat and arousal, and the dual glory that is the sight of Eggsy’s head thrown back in ecstasy, dark blond hair a halo on the pillow, as he calls Harry's name as he comes. 


End file.
